The Guardians of the Elements
by Theworldiskool58
Summary: After receive a mysterious letter, Lief Barda and Jasmine go on a quest to find the four parts of the elemental crystal. But the three heroes don't seem to realise that there more to this quest then just finding a few crystal fragments. Set after DQ2.


**Hello readers! **

**I had an urge to write another story so I wrote this, thus making this my second story. A bit of background about my story stories is I make them based on dreams I had, weird huh?**

**Summary: Lief, Barda and Jasmine go on a quest to find all the parts of the elemental crystal, when receiving a mysterious letter from a troubled citizen. On the way of completing the quest they fight monsters tougher they had ever fought before and many new allies. With their new allies they uncover forgotten history and find out more about the times before the time of Adin. But the main question still remains, is the quest real or is it all just a trap?  
><strong>

**Anyway that was the summary and I hope you like this story, but before we get on to it I need to do the disclaimer. Filli, Kree will you do the honours?**

**Jasmine: Hey! Why did you take Filli and Kree without asking me first? **

**Me: How did you..never mind...But PLEASE can I borrow them, I just need them for the disclaimer.**

**Jasmine: Fine! Filli, Kree just do the disclaimer.**

** Filli: Fi! Fi! (Theworldiskool58 does not own Deltora Quest)**

**Kree: Caw! Caw! Caw! (But she does own the OCs and the plot, so don't steal them from her)**

**Me: Thanks, you guys  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Four figures gathered in front of a large cavern. All of them had gathered together, each hailing from Deltora's most secret and unknown places. They had doubts about meeting each other, afraid that they would fail to accomplish this. But when the first figure, a teenage girl, had advanced inside, all their doubts had suddenly disappeared.

When the crystal sensed the girl, it had its front emanating into a bright blue glow. Seeing that the girl had been successful, a second figure came, revealing itself to be a middle aged man. Sensing another presence the left hand side of the crystal had started to emit a faded grey-blue. Astonished, the third figure, a teenage boy, had decided to partake in the situation. By then the crystal's right hand side had been revealed to show an orange-brown glow. The last figure, a young lady, had hesitated to approach the crystal. She was afraid that she would not be as successful as the others. But her will push against her thoughts and encouraged her to advance inside. At feeling the last figure appear, the rear began to glow dark crimson and completed the transfiguration.

Amazed, the four figures circled the crystal. It was now emitting a blinding radiance, each part with its own flash of colour. It was enchanting. Each person had their eyes locked on the crystal, elated to see they have succeed in fully activating the crystal. The four individuals clasped their hands together and began to chant together as one. But when the last few chants were about to be said, however, danger struck.

* * *

><p>A ball of purple light aimed for the centre of the crystal, but was blocked by a silver shield, created by the spell of the four. The teenage girl and boy had an urge to stop and expose the one who made it, but had enough common sense to stay put. If they were to even to move one inch the circle would be broken and the crystal would return to its dull composition. Then they would fail.<p>

They both continued to chant along with the others, but both of them could not ignore the fact that danger was lurking about, and they were right. Right above the crystal floated a young sorceress. She made a purple sphere at the palm of her hand and demolished shield, with just one shot. She then aimed her ball of light at the crystal. When the ball of light had reached the crystal, it split the crystal into four parts and made them disappear, she then aim her purple sphere at the four individuals.

* * *

><p>The sorceress was angered by the how the four of them succeeded in relighting the crystal. She had spent many years hiding the crystal in the cavern, away from prying eyes and those who wished to fulfil the crystal's former glory. Those who were foolish enough came here, but were driven away, scared of the torture they had faced while attempting to enter the cavern. And if they did, they were never seen again.<p>

But her plans had not worked with the four. The sorceress had used her best spells, but all of them resisted her attacks. When she saw them enter the cavern, she had surprised at how they had not been disintegrated by her enchantment on the entrance. She was filled with rage when she had found out they had succeed in relighting the crystal. Desperate, she then sought out her only choice, separating the crystal, but it had been worth it.

She enjoyed the look on their faces when they had seen her separate the crystal, and enjoyed them knocked unconscious even more. She then duplicated herself in to five visions of herself, one of which was her real self. She ordered the copies to go as far away from each as they can and to keep watch of their prisoner at all times. Her copies nodded, and then went off.

* * *

><p>She watched from an image form in her mind of her four copies bind each of the four individuals and locked them up. She smirked at the image, but then frowned at the sight of the heroes of Deltora, the ones who called themselves, Lief, Barda and Jasmine, rescue them. But then a crafty thought then entered her mind.<p>

She called for her copies and told to them let their prisoner escape, but never let them out of sight. Then she told them about her plan. When she had finished, her copies nodded once more, and understood as to what they must do. She smirked to herself, as the first phase was complete. Then she went to her chair and started the second phase of her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Lief:*looks at the story* Is this us in the story?<strong>

**Me:*smirks* Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see...**

**Lief: If it is us, who's the fourth and fifth person then?  
><strong>

**Me: Wait 'till the next chapter!*turns to edit next chapter* **

**Lief:*grabs next chapter out of my hands then reads it* so we were..*other parts get muffled due to Jasmine covering his mouth. **

**Me: Thanks Jasmine!**

**Jasmine: Just doing my job*hands me the next chapter and drags Lief off to the palace gardens* **

**Barda:*Comes in room and watches Lief get dragged away by Jasmine* Ah..lovebirds...**

**Me: *sighs* I knew I should have stayed home to write my story...**

**Barda: Don't worry, I'll just leave so you can get on with your writing. *Leaves room***

**Me:*smiles* peace and quiet at last...now to get on with my story...*turns to readers*, Review the story PLEASE! But no flames...Then after I get reviews I'll update another chapter. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
